Object-relational mappers expose data via strongly-typed objects. There are, however, significant constraints on the implementation of the objects. For example, with an object-relational mapper, objects are assumed to implement specific patterns that are frequently at odds with best practices for an organization or school of programming.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.